


Past Connected

by Glaceial



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceial/pseuds/Glaceial
Summary: An Au where Melia grew up in Colony 9 with Shulk, Reyn and Fiora.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. A High Change

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first FanFic I’ve ever made so it would be helpful that if anything seems off it be mentioned.  
> For clarification, Melia is still a High Entia and Royalty.  
> Please enjoy :D

A cold wind blew on the Bionis’ right arm. A young Melia with her guards walk through the snowy terrain, She frequently wanted to go to Valak Mountain and see the night sky beaming with lights. Yumea, her mother, allowed her, requested to go and ordered the guards to protect her from danger while also giving them saying to go from Zokhen Pass and no further than the Harict chapel.

**読**

The chapel towered over the guards and Melia as it glowed softly. Melia was so amazed, taking in all it showed from the mystical glow of green and blue to the sparkling ice that surrounds it. Though she was speechless, she internally promised to never forget the sight. Meanwhile, Tyrea looms from the distance. Pointing her weapons towards the Sealed Tower and piercing it with a blast of ether, with that the Ice surrounding the tower became unstable and collapse.

**読**

While Melia and the guards walk around the Sealed Tower, suddenly, the floor starts to shake and the ice starts to collapse above them. Without a second to think, Melia was suddenly pushed out of the way as the left side of the wall surrounding the tower with the guards along with it. Without a plan, Melia slowly walked to the Harict chapel looking for anywhere to rest as her eyes began to grow heavy.

読  
 **3 hours later**  
As the blizzard rages on a group of Homs trench through the snow towards the mysterious tower, unknown to them, one of these Homs being a young Shulk filled with curiosity as the winds blow stronger and colder. When they arrived at the entrance, Shulk was the first to notice a girl lying against the wall. Worrying for the girl, Shulk carries the girl into the room where the rest of the group started to approach the room in order to keep her away from the cold. After he gently put down the girl not even before he turns his head into the direction of the rest: his body started to grow weak, his eye grew heavy and he started to lose conscience and with that everything faded to black.

読  
 **???Hours later**

The Blizzard died down and the sun pierces the clouds. The new layer of snow sparkled beautifully as Dickson trenched through the snow. Travelling around the Bionis so often made seeing this scenery seem dull to him and so the focused on his objective. Being given a rumour by the Nopon of Makna Forest that they saw a ‘Bright Bright Beam’ through the sky in the direction of the Bionis’ right arm so feeling intrigued Dickson went ahead to see for himself.

**読**

Finally making it to the door of the Chapel. He opened it to see a group of Homs all scattered on the floor not even breathing. Dickson quickly opened up the door to look for survivors only for his eye to catch a Red sword with a blue aura around the weapon and to the side, a young boy Sleeping silently next to a young girl. Both of which were close with their head leaning against each other and their hands seemed to unconsciously be held by the other. Dickson saw these two and quickly picked the both of them up along with the Red sword that he’d never seen before.


	2. Waking from a Dream

In Colony 9 at the middle of the night, Dickson was casually walking through the Commercial District to drop off the mystery blade to the weapon labs after dropping off the two survivors of that group in Valak Mountain to Dunban.

Taking a cigar and his lighter out he repeatedly tries to start the dame flame as his last attempt brings the flame to life.

“You should really think about getting a new one, it’s starting to grow old.” Dunban caught up to Dickson after placing the two kids in his bed checking on Fiora. He certainly was surprised to open the door to Dickson with two past out kids and a strange weapon. If he didn’t know Dickson then he could have thought he was a killer!

Dickson glanced at Dunban. “It’s still got some life to it, don’t count it out just yet.” 

“Wish I could say the same for you old man.” Dunban snickers quietly although he was failing badly. 

“Your fourteen years too early to call me old, wild beast”

This time it was Dickson’s turn to laugh while Dunban quietly took the remark then his eyes turned to the blade that Dickson was carrying; a red blade with glowing blue circulating through the weapon and a hole in between the blade and the hilt, an odd weapon for sure.

“So you're taking that to the weapons lab to be analysed?” He points to the object in question.

“Yep, and then I’ll be heading out again. Heard some rumours going out that concern our ‘friends’ of scrap” 

“Right, well give them hell for me and I’ll be sure to make some note from what labs find out” Dunban gave a small smile.

“Alright, and I’ll be sure to make them remember your name.” Dickson gave a grin.

“Oh, and by the way, the kids' names are Shulk and Melia.”

“Right, I remember that.” Dunban nodded know which belonged to who

 **読  
Dunban’s house**

Melia wakes up laying in a field of flowers and a lake in front of her. She gets up and walks to the lake to see her reflection.

“Melia?” 

Melia turns around to find an older boy but couldn’t quite make his face out calling out to her and next to him was her mother, although she couldn’t see her face she could tell it was here from miles away and started to run towards them.

“Mother!” She ran towards the familiar figures only for them to fade out of existence as well as the field turning to emptiness. “Mother?” 

She turns frantically to see any light as the emptiness begins to come to life, with only unrecognisable faces made up of it.

“So this is our successor to the throne, a halfbreed?”  
“And she is meant to lead us?”  
“What a Ridiculous decision!”  
The empty faces insulted Melia all at the same time although all the insults were different. They all had the same reason. Because she was half Homs.

Having enough Melia woke up in shock with tears in her eyes. wanting to go back to sleep, she quickly went back to sleep and tightened her grip on whatever she could and found herself calming down and returning to sleep.

**読  
Dunban’s House (Daytime)**

Shulk started to wake up yet he was too comfy to open his eyes so he stayed still…  
That was until he felt something warm and fluffy on the top of his head. If he had to describe it, it would have to be feathery. 

Shulk tries to move but he gets stopped by someone so he tries again but also this time carefully trying to move what is holding him only for the hands to move and whoever was behind him to begin to wake up. Shulk begins to panic, unknowing of what to do he resides himself to fate.

Melia begins to wake up releasing that she is holding on to something or someone, so to see who she is holding she opens her eyes to see a blond boy’s hair who she doesn’t recognize so acting as anyone should in this situation, she shoved him away in a panic before asking questions.

“Who are you!” Melia quickly questioned after launching the boy to the wall.

I’m. . .” Shulk tried to answer the question the silver-haired girl asked but finding a problem  
He couldn’t remember. “I don't know, all I remember is being in a really snowy area”

Melia came to the conclusion that he helped her when she passed out in the snow so she started to become guilty of shoving him. “Um, I’m sorry for pushing you”

“It’s okay anyone in that situation would have done the same.” Shulk quickly got over what happened and brushed himself off before taking a seat on one of the chairs to the side. “Anyway what's your name”

“It’s, Melia.” Melia was a little bit flustered after seeing how kind the blond-haired boy was so It took a few seconds to give her answer.  
“It’s a beautiful name,” Shulk said innocently as Melia slightly blushes from the complement. 

“Thank you.” Melia softly replies.

“Ah, so you're both awake? that's good” Dunban entered from the doorway and holding the seam of his pants was a blond girl. “Oh this is Fiora, my sister” Fiora waved before leaving to go outside to play with her friends.

“And I’m Dunban and you two must be Shulk and Melia”

‘Shulk that's his name then? It’s a nice name’ Melia thinks to herself. “Nice to meet you Shulk” Melia formally greets Shulk.

“Nice to meet you too Melia” Shulk smiles at Melia, which in turn Melia also smiled back.

“Good to see you two are getting along but I think I should tell you what happened.” Dunban took a seat and looked at both of them for confirmation and got it as they both nodded in unison so Dunban began to tell Shulk and Melia of what happened to them and explained that Dickson came and found them in the Chapel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain something, Melia in this Au is equivalent to Shulk’s age and a word of advice don’t try to work out how any of this work trust me tried.


	3. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while :b  
> I still know that there are probably like more than enough problems I have with writing but I still hope all of you enjoy.

** 2 year later **

Melia walks into her room, it’s a fairly simple room with all the necessities and resting against the post of her bed is a small wooden staff, that looks like it was handmade, Melia picks up the staff and then exits her room and slowly makes her way out of the house knowing that Shulk would be asleep after studying so much on Ether and Technology.

Melia walked towards the centre of outlook park and sat down and closed her eyes to focus, as Ether Flowed around her giving off a glowing aura around her. Feeling the Ether Circulate around her she then attempted to focus that ether into a single point while form said ether into lightning, as the ether traversed to a single point it began to form into an orb of lightning only for the orb to shatter and for the lightning to spread out into the sky, having to attempt this multiple time really started to frustrate Melia so as a result, she let herself drop to lie on the ground to take a break from the focus.

“Honestly,” Melia sighed. “I can summon a bolt element but I can only be sustained for less than a minute if not less!” Melia’s Voice grew louder the longer she thought aloud while throwing the wooden staff away in frustration.

After her venting, Melia quickly calmed down as she observed the clouds that flow calmly through the sky, the same as water moving down a lake, then Melia’s attention was suddenly caught by a flock of birds attempting to fly higher up the Bionis. While Melia did this, she unconsciously mimicked the birds’ wings slowly with her own smaller wings with a soft smile on her face.

“I thought you might be here.” A familiar voice spoke up, Melia turned her head slightly to see Shulk holding the wooden staff that she carelessly threw 

“Early ether training?” Shulk questioned, not really looking for an answer. “ You shouldn’t push yourself so much otherwise I'm going to have to carry you home every time you pass out” Shulk started with a sigh as he joined Melia watching the sky.

“Ah come on it wouldn’t be that bad!” Melia giggled, friendly nudging Shulk which he nudges back jokingly causing them to both laugh before both of them returned to the smiles they had before while continuing to watch the sky and the trees to sway softly.

“Hey.” Shulk succeeded in getting Melia’s attention. “Do remember two years ago when we first met?” Shulk asks while reminiscing. 

“Yeah, two days later and you were already being picked on by our classmates.” Melia giggled remembering that day.

“I think you’re forgetting something Mel” Shulk replied with a smug look directed at her, causing Melia to look away to hide a faint blush.

“I-I have no clue what you talking about,” Melia quickly replied.

**読**

** 2 year ago (The first day of school) **

It was recess and Shulk and Melia for the past two days since they met haven’t left either one’s side, but today Shulk went to go get their packed lunches since they had forgotten to grab them beforehand, while Melia waited at a table for Shulk to get back.

That’s when it started.

“Hey look it’s Featherhead,” a boy said insultingly towards Melia. Obviously, she tried to ignore him but it was really effective as the boy and two others were directly in front of her now.

“Hey, what’s wrong if your upset by it why don’t you just fly away?” The boy laughed as the others also joined as Melia saddened beyond words, so she looked towards the ground in an attempt to hide her tears.

“Well, I like her wings!” a voice familiar to Melia yelled out to the group of bullies, she quickly looked up with her blurry vision to see the messy blond-haired boy with a frown that didn’t seem to fit with the few days Melia had got to know Shulk.

“Oh yeah! Well, why don’t I just call you Bird for Brains then!” The bully said irritated by Shulk coming to help Melia, which was a mistake because the bully was sent flying with a powerful kick from Melia and it was only then they, except Shulk, saw her eyes both glowing with small golden rings only for them to fade away showing her natural cerulean eyes.

Coincidently, this was the same time she realised what she had done and went back to being timid as if nothing happened though the group of jaw dropped people would say otherwise. Sensing that nothing good will come from this, Shulk quickly took Melia’s hand and ran off to find a place to hide before recess was over.

**読**

** Outlook Park **

Shulk and Melia stopped after running up so many steps before they both had to take a breath.

“Must we run all the way here just because of that?” Melia said in between breaths.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to get away from the situation” Shulk replied as exhausted as her. 

That’s when both gave in and chose to lie on the ground and then both laughed loudly giving everything that happened and the synced falling to the ground. After they calmed down they just watched the clouds go by as tree branches swayed slightly but Shulk broke the silence.

“I wasn’t lying you know,” Shulk said, still looking at the sky. It took a while for Melia to remember what he was talking about which brought a light pink colour to show across her face.

“Really?” Melia asked shyly as her eyes shifted toward Shulk as her little wings attempted to hide her blush but because they were so small they only covered her eyes as they opened slightly for a peephole through her wings.

“Yeah, I actually think they're cute,” Shulk said nervously as he didn’t want to seem rude to Melia after what just happened while in reality, this made her so happy that her wings were flapping uncontrollably and also didn’t help for the soft pink so glow brighter.

“Well if you want, you could brush them for me as they can be difficult to do by myself,” Melia struggled not to stutter as her wings started to slow down. “Really you don’t mind!” Shulk exclaimed as his eyes seemed to shine causing Melia to quietly giggle.

“It’s okay I don’t mind but only when I ask for you to do so,” Melia said as she gave Shulk a warm Smile. “I’m okay with that,” Shulk said with a grin.

“Then it's a promise,” Melia said before looking back at the skies. 

**読  
Outlook Park (Present)**

Melia remembered how embarrassed she was for saying that to him but she didn’t regret it in any way as she found the times he has brushed her feather rather comfy and soothing, she even remember that one time when she fell asleep while it was happening and Fiora and Ryen never let go of that teasing material ever since it happened.

“Hey,” Melia said, succeeding in getting Shulk’s attention, “could you brush my wings?” She said the last part shyly in a more quiet tone as her wings grew big enough they could now cover her blushes if you ever become too noticeable.

“Sure,” Shulk said without thought as he let Melia lean against him while brushing her wings gently as a content sigh comes from Melia as she begins to doze off again with a smile on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry next chapter will have talking in it.  
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
